


(GoodOmens) You´re my best friend

by Lucy2000



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Fantasy, Friendship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy2000/pseuds/Lucy2000
Summary: Once upon a time... once upon a time or somewhere in the future whatever it may have been...At an inaccessible place for us living there,was an unusual friendship fom the beginning of space and time. Or was it more than? Aziraphale and Crowley are angel and demon, the light and the darkness and... "Oi... don´t babble so much nonsense!" ... "Shht, Crowley, the readers must be informed, I know that!"





	(GoodOmens) You´re my best friend

[Good Omens] Made in Heaven!

It rained more often now here in Garden Eden and also outside in that other garden… that was wild and hard, full of light and shadow. That’s normal, after all.

Though, light and shadow took turns here, too, although the godly light never lost even a hint of power. It were the dark clouds that… brought the water and that, on the other hand, was necessary for even more life, which was quite wild as well.

And after every darkness and the rain coming along with it there was a white-dressed figure standing on the edge of this island of the blissful and looking towards a very, very far distance… *

*** Distance… it wasn’t about the infinite infinity of God’s wisdom anymore. Which doesn’t mean that wisdom was limited but the infinity of the human world was finite… finite. Everything else would have transcended the human mind by far. ****

**** which still is the case nowadays.**

Aziraphale was worried about those so unexperienced souls. They were at the mercy of any temptation now, unprotected, and except for the godly fire… he cleared his throat into his own thought, they didn't have anything to oppose to that with. He had to stand by their side, he owed them that much… at least he should watch their becoming and thriving and… keep those beings from harm… and snakes.

“Crawley… what the… uhm, how long have you been here?“ the angel startled, which was an entirely new sensation for him… startle… an unprepared feeling of fear! But only very shortly.

The addressed demon lifted an eyebrow in surprise… “How long?“ that somehow depended on time… time… what was that again?

“Uh… a day?“ By the expression of the heavenly one he could clearly tell that that couldn't be right and the demon considered… “An hour… either way not that long, somehow!“ Concerning this, he realized he had a lot to learn still. Time*** didn't play such a great role so far.

***** Time the way we know it didn't exist yet at that point. Or it was still so young that it hadn’t introduced itself to the ambassadors of light and shadow yet.**

The blond one’s look wandered back to the horizon, wasn’t there something? Nervous, he fumbled with his fingers and his snow-white wings winced to and fro. “I have serious concerns, Crawley… they are so alone out there… I don’t know if it was really right.“ Aziraphale sniffed, elysianly reserved.

“What? What was right to whom?“

The red-haired demon calmly spread his pitch-black wings and stretched loudly, enravishing the angel to an indignant expression.

“The humans… they are so unexperienced. Unexperienced in everything… and besides, Eve is in good hope.“ Aziraphale got het up quite spiritedly, angelically spirited!

Crawley, who called himself Crowley then, because he thought it to be better, blinked towards the paradisiac sky… was there suddenly a fervent light ball, that would be to his taste very much.

“Hope… good… what is she hoping for? That the rain isn’t so wet anymore… is that rain holy anyway?“ That, on the other hand, wouldn't be to his taste…

Now the heavenly one looked a little more grim.

“She carries a child below her heart!“ the angel tried to explain, but the demon looked at him in disbelief through his beautiful yellow snake eyes.

“She’s pregnant… and…,“ the light figure heard a pleasurable hiss from the shadow being, who only gave a delighted “I know!“.

Aziraphale kept silent for a moment, or even a couple of moments more, it wasn't that defined yet. (And not that important either!)

And into his godly silence the demonic one threw his familiar question, though with a little more insistence. “Is the rain here holy or not…?“ Existentially, that was a very important matter for him.

“It’s made in heaven… and by that it’s godly! But which is more interesting to me is the fact how you know that!“ Rain or godly, now there were more substantial matters to talk about!

“Awww…!“ the demon hummed, coming from deep within him. “… for me there’s godly water, which is less good for my skin in general and basically harmful for me, and there’s not-godly water, which on the other hand I like quite much…!“

That was an answer a heavenly carrier of the fire sword, who wasn’t a carrier of the fire sword right now, couldn’t settle with and he dug deeper with blessed eagerness.

“That, my dear… uhm, my valued one, is not the answer to my question, how do you know of…,“ her pregnancy, the angel wanted to add, but suddenly another thought intruded itself upon him, as he noticed the wide, yes, truly diabolic smirk on the dark figure’s face. Abashed, he made a step away from the demon, he just couldn't believe what he was… thinking.

“How in the heavens can a demon know of the godly gift…?“

“Hey, whatever… they were pretty bored, always only the two of them, and I just showed them all that’s possible…“ Innocent, as much as a demon could look, he winked at Aziraphale.

“For what did the highest authority give those skills to the humans, if they weren't to ever use them?“ What was wrong about that and they really had fun after all! And he did, too… the first real allurement and that in paradise of all places! The apple didn't count for him, that was merely an ordinary task.

“What…,“ cautiously the heavenly being inched his way with words, “did you show them exactly?“

Now, for a small moment, that other former heavenly creature smiled at the angel, that question was really quite weird…

“But Aziraphale… we all know that, the way the unusual godly gift works.“ A practical display wasn’t needed right then, was it now?

Unless the light being would explicitly request it of him, the being of darkness. He wouldn't say No.

“So…? The rain… **made in heaven**, right? If that is the case, then it seems you need to… protect me!“

Crowley moved a little closer to Aziraphale and with his black wings he touched delicately, for a not that much fallen angel even really gently, the bright white feathers of the angel’s wings.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation from German into English by Sisu


End file.
